


The Cure

by ZZNia



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), Mentions of Cancer, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZNia/pseuds/ZZNia
Summary: It had been two weeks since Wilden Lightfoot has been diagnosed . “Six months...” It was not enough time with a new baby on the way. However, despite all the pain and the self pity, he made a promise to himself.... he would do ANYTHING to meet his unborn son. ANYTHING
Kudos: 8





	The Cure

CHAPTER 1

“ Try to take deep breaths hun. It’s gonna be ok “. Laurel slapped her husbands back firmly as he coughed into a tissue. It had been two weeks since Wilden Lightfoot had been diagnosed. Two weeks in which he cried a lot and suffered a depression unlike any before. Two weeks in which his chest burned with every breath . He tasted a familiar metallic taste on his tongue and spat out the blood in the napkin. He gasped trying to catch his breath. “ Maybe you should sit up just a bit longer”, said his wife... two months pregnant. Tears fell from Wildens eyes . She embraced him , rocking him a bit , kissing his temples . Her heart sank into her stomach whenever he cried about it. Laurel knew he wasn’t ready to go. Wilden was to start chemo this week, and he was terrified .He’d heard so many terrible stories of people losing their hair, losing weight , and vomiting all the time. However, on the night Dr. Xentune gave him the horrible news, through all the tears and the self pity, Wilden made a promise to himself; that he would do ANYTHING to see his unborn son, if just to hold him. He got up from the bed. He had to pee again; as he was advised to drink plenty of water. Laurel switchedon the humidifier before crawling back under the covers. It was 4:30 a.m. and her husbands illness was all she could think about.

Six months to live.....

She couldn’t stop the tears . She couldn’t help herself. She knew she had to be strong for him and the children, but sometimes, it was just too hard . She was still in shock about the whole ordeal.

Cancer

The word itself was a cancer that played upon the lips as if to demolish the soul that uttered the very word.

She was numb, and felt as though she couldn’t breathe. And she couldn’t even imagine how Wilden must’ve felt.

The nights rolled into days and finally , the first treatment. Wilden notably trembled as he got dressed that morning. “ Are you alright honey? Are you feeling weak,” Laurel asked , wasting no time in rushing to his side. Will shook his head. “ Just nervous “, was all he could say before their three year old son burst into the room. Barley C. Lightfoot had been sick with a fever the night before, but was obviously feeling better with the amount of energy he enteredwith . He hopped onto the bed next to his father, jumping up and down on the soft mattress . “ Ok big boy, get down from there”, Laurel said , to which her son didn’t listen. She tickled him into the sheets, Barleys twinkling laugh rang through the room , lightning up the somber morning mood. He scooted to the floor and started to tap on his dads feet. Wilden chuckled and started to tap his baby’s foot too , until the two were laughing hysterically. Bad idea. Wilden was coughing hard into his sleeve and couldn’t stop it. “ Come on baby, mommy will make you some pancakes today”, Laurel said quickly ushering her son out of the room, so that his fathers deep , loud dreadful hacking wouldn’t scare the toddler. She switched on a children’s television program as she started to cook breakfast . She gripped her head , as a very mild headache started to form. She had been up all night with Will, and knew this was only the start of it, but she loved him. And she was gonna be there for him until the very last moment.

🌸Until Death Do Us Part🌸


End file.
